Days of Z
by antonimarwe
Summary: Capitulo 1 Infección: Un mortal virus azota a la cuidd de Tokyo-3, transformando a la mayoria de sus cuidadanos en zombis, Shinji y Asuka por su parte dan el primer avance en sus sentimientos, pero ahora deberan escapar de este nuevo e imenente peligro que los acecha, y sobre todo deben entender que no estan solos en esto. UA SXA Pasen, lean y comenten
1. Prologo

**Days of Z**

Prologo:

 **Tokyo-3**

 **El presente**

-El tercer impacto ha fallado, no podré verte nunca más mi amada Yui, perdóname –decía para sí mismo un Gendo Ikari, este se encontraba sangrando y en su mano izquierda sostenía un arma de 9 mm

-Abra la puerta, es la policía –informaba un escuadrón de la interpol que se encontraba afuera de la habitación y estaba golpeando la puerta para poder entrar

-Parece ser que este es mi fin, te he fallado y hoy moriré, pero no sin dejar un legado –nuevamente hablaba, en ese instante se acercaba a la caja fuerte de su escritorio y la abría

-Ultima oportunidad, ríndase ahora –volvía a hablar la autoridad, esta vez golpearon mas fuerte la puerta, y esta empezaba a ceder

-El mundo me arrebato todo, ahora yo le arrebataré todo al mundo, y la muerte y destrucción serán mi legado –decía mientras en su mano observaba detenidamente un tubo de ensayo, dentro de él había un líquido verdoso, y afuera en una etiqueta blanca se leía lo siguiente: ADVERTENCIA, VIRUS CRECORHIRN

-Derriben la maldita puerta –gritaba furioso el comandante del escuadrón de la interpol, y en ese momento la puerta caía y los policías entraban rápidamente a la oficina

-Registren el maldito lugar y encuéntrelo con vida –daba la indicación su capitán, y seguidamente iban en busca del hombre que buscaban

 _"Ya no hay tiempo que perder, mi vida ha llegado a su final, ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva todo ha sido un fracaso, no pude ser un buen esposo para ti Yui, ni siquiera fui un padre para Shinji, lo siento, pero al final llegue a odiar a mi hijo, no soportaba la idea que tú lo hallas escogido sobre mi"_

-Adiós Yui, nos veremos en el infierno -decía mientras colocaba la punta de su arma dentro de su boca, y con dedos temblorosos jalaba el gatillo

*BAM*

Ese era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la fría y oscura habitación, un sonido que marcaría el comienzo del fin, ya que las manecillas del reloj del apocalipsis comenzaron a girar en el momento en que aquel tubo de ensayo cayó al suelo y se fracturar en pedazos

-Mierda, se ha suicidado –gritaba uno de los muchos soldados que se encontraban en el lugar, inmediatamente les indico a sus compañeros el lugar proveniente del disparo

-¿Que le pasaba a este tipo? –preguntaba el capitán del escuadrón al encontrar el cuerpo de Gendo Ikari en el suelo, la sangre manchaba toda la habitación y en su mano sostenía el arma con la cual le había puesto fin a su vida

-Capitán, ¡observe esto! –comentaba desesperadamente uno de sus subordinados al ver una pantalla de color negra, en ella se repetía una y otra vez el mismo mensaje con letras rojas

-Mierda, es el fin -decía totalmente alarmado y asustado al leer aquel mensaje que no dejaba de repetirse, el cual era: ADVERTENCIA, CONTAMINACIÓN INMINENTE

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

 **Berlín, Alemania**

 **Cinco años en el futuro**

-Bien te tengo, ahora nadie nos detendrá, pronto estaremos juntos -decía un chico de unos veinte años, el cual traía en sus brazos a una inconsciente chica de pelo corto y de color azul

-Mierda, hay que irnos de aquí -susurraba mientras veía como las luces de las linternas se aproximaban a él, escuchaba el ladrido de los perros y las voces de las personas que se acerba a él para detenerlo

-Alto ahí -decía una voz femenina desde la oscuridad, y de esta surgía una joven pelirroja de veinte años, esta traía en sus manos un arma de calibre pequeño, con la cual amenazaba al joven castaño delante de ella

-¿Asuka? -preguntaba atónito al ver a su novia apuntándole con un arma e impidiéndole el paso

-Shinji no puedo dejar que te la lleves -decía ella totalmente seria mientras se interponía en el camino

-¿Por qué no? -preguntaba él con algo de decepción, después de haber establecido su relación como novios hace unos cuatro años, el esperaba que ella entendiera sus razones, que ella lo escucharía y sobre todo ella lo apoyaría

-Tú lo sabes -contestaba totalmente furiosa y con voz amargada, al ver que su novio y persona que llego a amar, lo traicionaba

-¡Asuka, esta no es la solución a nuestros problemas y tú lo sabes! -le gritaba el furioso al ver la posición que ella tomaba, él sabía que era el único que podía entender la situación en la que se encontraba y además, era el único que podía hacer lo correcto

-¡Cállate idiota, tu maldita obsesión hacia esa muñeca te ha cegado! -gritaba ella con total odio y amargura, estas palabras fueron como una puñalada para Shinji, en ese momento sabía que nada de esto terminaría bien

-¡No la llames así! -respondía enfurecido al oír como la había llamado a su hermana, hermana, así llamaba Shinji a Rei, ella era una segunda madre y una hermana, a la cual no podía fallarle ni traicionarla

-Es un clon de tu madre, no tiene alma propia -volvía a decir con enojo ella, en verdad la odiaba, odiaba a esa maldita cosa, porque no era ni un ser humano, ella odiaba a ese engendro de la naturaleza porque le había quitado lo más importante para ella, el amor y la atención de su novio

-Ella es como mi hermana -trataba de defenderla, a pesar de saber de su aborrecible origen no podía rechazarla, después de todo ella era lo más cercano a una madre, o hermana, desde el incidente de su padre ella era su único familiar

-Shinji, escúchame por favor –trataba ella de hacerle entender, pero era un poco difícil, tomar la decisión más arriesgada de tu vida, escoger entre la persona que amas o tu familia

-Mira, algo yo te amo, en verdad te amo –le decía ella mientras bajaba su arma, y se acercaba lentamente hacia él, coloco su mano sobre su hombro y lo observo directamente a los ojos

-Yo también te amo Asuka –le respondía el, pero aun así en ese pequeño gesto de amor y cariño no bajaba su guardia ni su arma, aun por el amor que le tenía no podía ir en contra de sus principios

-si en verdad me amas, entrégasela a ellos –contestaba fríamente la pelirroja, el al oír estas crueles palabras no pudo más que estallar en ira

-¡La mataran! –respondía totalmente molesto al oír esas palabras por parte de ella, al parecer ella solo era una egoísta que no sabía más que ver por sí misma, y por consecuencia su amor era egoísta y ahora lo estaba demostrando

-Pero esto tiene que ser así, por una maldita vez en tu vida entiéndelo, ella tiene que morir para que el mundo viva –contestaba ella con más odio y arrogancia en sus palabras, pero no solo era eso sino que en ella se podía escuchar el cansancio y fatiga de todo lo vivido hasta ahora

-¡Y a mí que me importa el mundo, por mí que se vallan todos al infierno! –gritaba el furioso, ya que estaba cansado de todo lo que han vivido en estos cinco años, todo lo que habían sufrido y perdido, ya era suficiente. El mundo no hizo nada por él, ¿Por qué el haría algo por el mundo?

-Mírame Shinji, te prometo que una vez que esto termine tu y yo estaremos juntos, ¿No es eso lo que quieres? –le preguntaba ella, en su rostro ponía una cálida sonrisa, llena de compresión y sinceridad

-No, no lo sé –mentía el, porque muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que eso era lo que siempre había buscado y anhelado, y ahora Asuka le ofrecía todo eso, pero a cambio tenía que hacer algo terrible

-Y una vez que estemos juntos formaremos una familia, te prometo que tu serás el padre de mis hijos –nuevamente le volvía a decir ella, esta vez su corazón se le acelero, y por un momento titubeo, el la amaba, a pesar de ser tal y como era, aun así la amaba, con todo y sus defectos, después de todo en eso consiste el amor, en acepta a alguien tal y como es

-¿Yo? –comenzaba a tartamudear, cada momento que pasaba el cuerpo de Rei se sentía más pesado en sus manos

-Sí, y para que esto sucede necesitamos que ella muera –decía ella, esta vez más tranquila, como si se hubiera quitado un peso al decirle eso a su novio

-No creo que sea la manera correcta, debe haber otra forma –respondía el, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, su corazón se empezaba a quebrar y la angustia y dolor lo comenzaba a evadir

-No la hay, maldita sea Shinji, ¿Cuantas personas henos perdido a lo largo de estos años? –le preguntaba Asuka, tanto ella como el habían perdido a muchas personas en estos años, amigos, amores y sobre todo padres

-¡Muchas! –contestaba el en llanto, quería derrumbarse, sentir que lo que hacía lo correcto ya no era visible, ahora solo se sentía que caminaba a través de tinieblas

-Y tú piensas que la vida de una persona vale más que la de miles –lo cuestionaba ella, a pesar de todo lo vivido y experimentado él no había aprendido nada, y ella odiaba eso

-Asuka, yo no la amo como tu piensa, ella para mi es una hermana menor –respondía el ya un poco más calmado, ahora se encontraba contra la espada y la pared, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía confundido

-Entonces entrégamela y haz lo correcto –contestaba ella mientras le tendía las manos para recibir el cuerpo de Rei, el la veía detenidamente y sabía que no se detendría en su objetivo

-¿Asuka? –preguntaba algo confundido, no sabía qué hacer, pero al verla ahí parada con esa mirada determinante, así que tomo la decisión más importante de su vida

-Tienes razón, lo siento Asuka, toma –decía el algo alegre mientras le entregaba a su novia el cuerpo de Ayanami, ella lo tomaba en sus brazos y le sonreía

-Gracias Shinji, sabias que al final harías lo correcto –contestaba ella tranquilamente, por un instante observo el cuerpo inconsciente de la peli azul, su sonrisa se borró por un momento

-Si hice lo correcto, perdóname Asuka –decía un Shinji totalmente serio mientras que con su arma apuntaba hacia la parte baja del estómago de su enamorada

" _Siento hacer esto, perdóname en verdad te amo, pero el mundo me ha cambiado, tú me has cambiado, una vez me dijiste que no permitas que nadie lastime a las personas que tu amas, y Rei es lo único que tengo como familia, es la hermana que yo quiero proteger, lo siento Asuka te amaba pero ella es más importante para mi vida"_

-Shin... –trataba de decir ella, se encontraba agarrando la parte en donde había sido herido, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, así que solo cayó al suelo

-Mierda, Shinji, ¿Porque? –le preguntaba totalmente atónita y con profunda tristeza al ver lo que le había hecho, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera escogido a esa muñeca en lugar de a ella?

-Porque esto es lo correcto –decía con tristeza el, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas, levantaba su arma y la apuntaba a la cien de Asuka

" _Siento que algo frio en mi frente, es el cañón de su arma, alzo la vista y lo puedo ver, el me está apuntando, dispuesto a jalar el gatillo y ponerle fin a mi existencia, no, no lo hagas, siento unas suaves y delicadas lagrimas caer en mi rostro, el está llorando"_

-Asuka sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? –comentaba el mientras liberaba el gatillo se arma, Asuka por dentro temblaba sabía que vendría a continuación

-Shinji yo también te amo –respondía ella con la mayor sinceridad que pudo, quizás si el veía ese amor cambiaria de opinión pero no titubeaba

-Lo sé, perdóname, te amo –contestaba el, y en ese instante se oía un sonido estremecedor y la sangre de una joven salpicaba su rostro, el cuerpo lentamente de su "hermana" caía al suelo, el la tomaba en su brazos y con lentitud salía del lugar, dejando atrás el cuerpo de la mujer que algún día llego a amar

" _Lo siento, supongo que ambos nos veremos en el infierno Asuka. Ahora vallamos hacia nuestro futuro, Rei"_

 **Notas del Autor:**

Si, ya se lo que piensan, otra historia, si así es mi amigo lector, verán hace unos días tuve esta idea y se me ocurrió escribirla, ya que por estos momentos me encuentro en una crisis creativa para una de mis anteriores historias, así que quiero refrescar mi mente con algo nuevo, no se preocupen esto será algo pequeño, o eso quiero pensar, por lo mientras díganme si les agrado esta nueva idea o de plano la aborrecen, además quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo en esta páginas, quizás no haya muchos lectores en estos momentos, pero he encontrado fascinación al escribir estas historias, bien supongo que ya me alargue, pero como siempre quiero agradecer a todo aquel que haya leído este prólogo, agrégalo a follows y favoritos, o deja tu reviews, nos leeremos muy pronto.


	2. Capitulo 1: Infección

**Capítulo 1**

 **Infección**

-Personaje habla-

" _Personaje piensa"_

 ***SONIDO***

 **DOLOR**

Unas lanzas atravesaban las manos del eva 01, mientras este era elevado por los cielos, gracias a la ayuda de los eva en serie, quien hace algunos instantes atrás habían destruido u asesinado a Asuka.

 **SUFRIMIENTO**

El joven piloto comienza a llorar, en sus manos sostiene una cruz, esa cruz le había pertenecido a su tutora y vieja amiga, Misato, quien ahora estaba muerta, ella había muerto para que el pudiera vivir.

 **MIEDO**

Un aterrado Shinji grita, una figura humanoide empieza a emerger de los cielos, esta tiene senos y rasgos a alguien cercano a él, Rei Ayanami, aquella inocente y tímida chica es esta cosa, el miedo lo invade y los gritos comienzan, esta aterrado.

 **FRUSTACION**

Jala las palancas una y otra vez, esperando que el eva responda, este no hace nada, solo abre su núcleo s2 mientras la lanza de Longinus comienza a acercarse a él, desesperado acepta su final.

 **SOLEDAD**

Un niño juega en una caja de arena, construye una pirámide mientras es observado por dos muñecas, una de pelo largo y rojizo, la otra de pelo corto y azul, todos se van y lo dejan solo, soledad, es lo que siente al igual que frustración, así que comienza a destruir la pirámide.

 **DESEO**

Una escena sucede frente a él, su tutora está teniendo sexo con su antiguo novio de la universidad, él puede ver esto y sentir las emociones que ellos transmiten: pasión, lujuria, amor, desesperación, aceptación. Una voz lo interrumpe, y una chica alemana aparece frente a sus ojos, el la ve y puede sentir algo hacia ella, deseo sexual.

 **ESPERANZA**

La esperanza es lo que nos hace fuertes cuando todo está perdido, esta frase resuena en él, esperanza, eso es lo que él siente en este instante, la esperanza de ser aceptado, la esperanza de poder entender a los demás, la esperanza de entenderse a sí mismo, y más importante aún, la esperanza de ser entendido.

 **AMOR**

Es lo que siente por ella, se dice a sí mismo y se trata de convencer de que es real, le dice lo que siente, espera que ella lo entienda y lo acepte, que ambos puedan estar juntos, y puedan amarse uno al otro, después de todo es lo que él desea, ser amado por alguien, sin importar quien sea.

 **RECHAZO**

Ella lo rechaza, lo llama egoísta, tiene miedo, retrocede para atrás, ella se acerca amenazadoramente, retrocede más, y le suplica por ayuda, ella estalla en ira y lo tira al piso, sobre su cuerpo cae un líquido café, un líquido hirviente que quema su piel, como la sangre que en estos momentos quema su cuerpo.

 **IRA**

Golpea las sillas, las azota contra el suelo, estas al impactar estallan en varias piezas, patas astilladas rodean a la chica, ella con su mirada de hielo lo observa, y dice una palabra, NO.

 **MUERTE**

No sabe ¿Cómo o cuando sucedió, o en que instante coloco sus manos sobre el cuello de la pelirroja?, solo sabe una cosa, se siente bien estrangularla, esta no opone resistencia, su cuerpo comienza a ceder y la muerte es bienvenida.

Estas eran las palabras e imágenes que inundaban los sueños del joven Shinji, y a pesar de que habían pasado tres meses desde que se evitó el tercer impacto, estas palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, no sabía lo que significaba o que quería decir, pero de aquel sueño solo podía obtener una conclusión, estaba enamorado de su compañera.

-Solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño –se repetía para sí mismo mientras se abrazaba sus piernas y se mecía hacia adelante, estaba empapado de sudor y todo sus cuerpo temblaba

 _"Ya ha pasado tres meses desde aquel día, y a pesar de que el tercer impacto fue detenido y los evas en series derrotados, no puedo borrar esta pesadilla de mi mente, pareciera que lo que estoy viviendo solo es una felicidad falsa y algo peor está por venir"_

-Mierda, tengo que hacer el desayuno –decía para él, e inéditamente se levantaba se su cama y se dirigía al baño

-No es real, no es real –se repetía una y otra vez mientras se lavaba la cara con agua fría

-Bien, comencemos –nuevamente hablaba solo, se dirigió a la cocino en donde se preparaba para comenzar a hacer el desayuno, pero su atención fue desviada al ver el calendario

-Ahhh, hoy es el día –decía con aire de tristeza comenzando a agachar la mirada y recordar cómo llegaron hasta este momento

 _"Hoy te vas a Alemania, no es así Asuka"_

 **FLASHBACK**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente del casi tercer impacto, y gracias a cierta información que Ryoji Kaji pudo entregarle al gobierno japonés esto evitaron que este se llevara a cabo, SEELE había sido desmantelada, y NERV tenía una nueva comandante, ya que el antiguo comandante, Ikari Gendo se encontraba desaparecido al igual que el subcomandante, y a pesar de que las cosas parecían regresar a la normalidad y la humanidad comenzaba a superar la guerra con los ángeles, algo no había cambiado en Tokio-3.

-Lo siento –se disculpaba un Shinji totalmente apenado y rojo del rostro, ya que hace unos momentos había visto a su compañera de piso y expiloto en ropa interior

-Baka pervertido –lo regañaba Asuka, quien traía puesta su ya clásica pijama, ambos estaban algo apenados mientras disfrutaban la cena, junto a su tutora y ahora comandante de NERV

-Y dime Sin-chan, ¿Asuka esta buenota? –preguntaba de manera picara su tutora, ambos se sonrojaron al instante al oír esta pregunta

-¡Misato! –respondían al unísono los dos jóvenes pilotos, esto provoco que ella se soltara a reír a carcajadas

 ***RIIINNNGGGG***

Sonaba el teléfono a través de toda la habitación, rompiendo el ambiéntate para todos, pero alegrando el corazón de la mujer de pelo morado.

-Ya voy, debe ser el idiota de Kaji –decía alegremente Misato mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir a contestar el teléfono

Después de enterarse de que Kaji seguía vivo, él y ella dijeron darse una última oportunidad para poder estar juntos, ya que ahora en un mundo sin ángeles, quizás ambos encontrarían la felicidad, por una parte esto alegraba a varios, entre estos se encontraba Shinji, quien estaba alegre de ver a su tutora tan feliz, y por otra parte disgustaba a alguno, el caso de esto era Asuka, ella odiaba ver a Misato y a su adorado Kaji juntos, ya que no podía soportar que el la hubiera escogido en lugar de a ella.

-Sí, hola, diga –hablaba a través del teléfono ella, esto causo cierto interés en ambos niños, ya que por lo que podían ver, no se trataba de quien pensaban

-Maldita Misato, no entiendo como Kaji pudo preferir a esa perra alcohólica, en lugar de la salvadora del mundo –murmuraba entre dientes, esto apenas pudo ser medio escuchado por su compañero, quien lucía confundido ante el comportamiento de la pelirroja

-¿Dijiste algo Asuka? –preguntaba con total interés su compañero, quien en estos momentos se encontraba confundido por el comportamiento de ella

-A ti que te importa, ¡baka! –contestaba furiosa la pelirroja mientras se paraba con de la mesa y se dirigía a su habitación

-Asuka, ¿A dónde vas? –preguntaba su tutora, quien ya no seguía hablando por teléfono, sin embargo tampoco había colgado la llamada

-A mi habitación –respondía enfadada, Misato por otra parte solo pudo dar una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿En serio?, supongo que tendré que decirle al embajador de Alemania que su salvadora no quiere hablar con el –decía ella haciéndose la dolida por las palabras de la chica, y se disponía a colgar el teléfono

-Espera, dame eso –gritaba furiosa la pelirroja mientras le arrebataba el teléfono de las manos a su tutora, esto le provoco un cierto enfado, ya que no soportaba que ella se comportara así

-Si señor –decía en su idioma natal, cosa que tomo por desprevenido a sus dos acompañantes

-Claro –nuevamente seguía la conversación en su lengua madre, pero en esta ocasión se podía ver más feliz y alegre

-¿En dos semanas? –ahora preguntaba algo confundida y sorprendida a la vez, por la propuesta que le habían hecho hace unos momentos

-Si, por supuesto, adiós –terminaba ella su conversación, colgando el teléfono dando un fuerte suspiro

-¿Sucede algo Asuka? –preguntaba Misato al ver el extraño comportamiento de la chica y aunque ella podía haber entendido algo de la conversación, quería estar enterada de todo

-Nada importante, tan solo el embajador me pidió que volviera a Alemania en dos semanas –decía ella en su clásico tono de orgullo y superioridad, mientras se halagaba a sí misma como lo mejor que tiene su país

-Además el presidente está interesado de conocer a la salvadora del mundo, y quiero que yo conozco a su hijo –esta vez lo decía con algo más de alegría, ya que estaba contenta de que finalmente el mundo la reconociera como la mejor, y no solo eso, sino que también estaba feliz de que se haya vuelto una mujer muy codiciada

-Y ¿Piensas irte? –nuevamente preguntaba Misato, esta vez dándole pequeños sorbos a su cerveza, esta tenía una mirada indiferente, ¿Como si le importara lo mismo si ella se fuese o se quedase?

-Por supuesto, finalmente el mundo me reconoce –respondía otra vez con ese ego que a cada día crecía más y más

-No te vayas –decía Shinji, quien había permanecido muy callado durante la plática de ambas mujeres, esto tomo por sorprendida a ambas, en Misato causo una sensación de alegría, mientras que en Asuka un leve sonrojo

-¿Porque? –preguntaba enfada ella, esto la había sorprendido, jamás esperaría que ese chico que tanto le gustaba le pidiera que se quedara, pero muy en su interior se sentía feliz, ya que el la hacía sentir especial y valorada

-No lo sé –respondía secamente el, estas palabras fueron el detonante para que la ira de la pelirroja se manifestara, ya que ella esperaba oír algo mejor de su parte, no un simple no lo se

-¿No lo sabes?, tu eres el más grande idiota del mundo, ¡Baka Shinji! –le gritaba furiosa mientras corría a encerrarse en su cuarto, azotando la puerta en la acción, por otros lado, su tutora solo veía la situación desde la mesa y movía la cabeza a los lados

 **Fin del Flashback**

 _"Ella tiene razón, en verdad yo soy el idiota más grande del mundo"_

-¿Problemas para cocinar? –le preguntaba su tutora, este comentario lo tomo por desprevenido lo que hizo que el diera un salto

-No, es que, bueno, no se –trataba de responder el, pero mientras más hablaba más confundido estaba

-¿Es sobre ella? –nuevamente le volvía a preguntar, esto lo tomo por desprevenido, el solo pudo agachar su rostro totalmente sonrojado, confirmando lo que su tutora pensaba

-Sí, es sobre ella –comentaba el mientras se acercaba al refrigerador a sacar unos ingredientes que le hacían falta para preparar el desayuno

-Ya que andas por ahí, pásame una cerveza –decía ella, el asentía con la mirada y del refrigerador sacaba una cerveza y se la entregaba a su tutora

-¿Y qué piensa hacer? –de nuevo preguntaba ella, la curiosidad la mataba, ella sabía lo que ambos chicos sentían el uno por el otro, pero Asuka ya había tomado su decisión y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

-Le daré el mejor desayuno, y le deseare lo mejor –respondía mientras terminaba de freír algo en el sartén de la estufa

-Así, ¿Que todo termina aquí? –contestaba ella, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza, y a pesar de que sentía algo de tristeza por su protegido, había otro sentimiento que la dominaba aún más, la decepción

-No puedes terminar lo que nunca empezó –respondía algo sarcástico ante el comentario se su tutora, esto la irrito un poco, ya que sabía a donde iba encaminada esta platica

-Shinji, se cómo te sientes –trataba de explicar, esto causo un poco de risa en él, ya que nadie sabía cómo se sentía, nadie lo entendía y nadie comprendía como se sentía en esto momentos

-Tú no sabes nada Misato –contestaba fríamente y de manera cortante mientras se dirigía a la mesa a colocar los platos para el desayuno, dando así por terminada la plática entre los dos

-¿Como quieras? –ahora respondía ella enfadada, en verdad quería ayudar a su protegido, quería que el fuera feliz, pero si él no quería, ella no lo obligaría

-Asuka, el desayuno está listo –la llamaba Shinji desde la mesa de la sala, y de la habitación de esta, salía una Asuka totalmente feliz

No sabía a qué se debía, pero era se vea radiante y hermosa, quizás era por la gran sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, o era su pelo largo y rojizo dividido en mechones que se movían al compás de ella, pero hoy era un día diferente, hoy era especial, y Asuka se veía hermosa. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido rojo, este era idéntico a su ya clásico vestido amarillo solo cambiaba el color, además sus zapatillas hacían juego con este, y sus diademas neuronales coronaban su cabeza.

 _"Hoy se ves más hermosa de lo común"_

-Guten Morguen Asuka –la saludaba Shinji en su idioma natal, tal y como lo había hecho ella una vez en la escuela, ella lo miro con arrogancia

-Guten Morguen, Shinji-kun –le devolvía ella el saluda con alegría, esto lo tomo por desprevenido a él y a su tutora, ya que no era común que la pelirroja los saludara con tanta amabilidad

-¿Quieres desayunar? –preguntaba un sonrojado Shinji, Asuka volteo a ver la comida que había en la mesa y le hizo un gesto de asco

-No, hoy no pienso intoxicar mi hermoso cuerpo con la porquería de tu comida –respondía ella de manera arrogante mientras se dirigía a la cocina por una taza de café, esto causó una punzada en el corazón del chico, ya que a pesar de que él se había esmerado en hacer desayuno, ella lo había rechazado e insultado

-Gracias por la comida Shin-chan, te veré al rato en la tarde –decía Misato a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía directamente a NERV

A pesar de que la guerra con los ángeles había terminado, NERV aún existía, ya que ellos eran los encargados de guardar las unidades evangelion y estar listos en cualquier emergencia, de misma manera era con los pilotos, a pesar de que ellos ya podían tener vida normales, aún tenían que hacer de vez en cuando una prueba de sincronización, para estar listos para cualquier ataque.

-Si Misato, hasta luego –se despedía el chico desde la mesa, ya que el aun no terminaba su desayuno

-Vendré por ti a las seis Asuka, espero que tengas todo listo –decía fríamente la mujer de pelo morado a su protegida, ella solo respondió con la cabeza

-Si tendré todo listo para la tarde, adiós Misato –respondía de igual manera ella, y a pesar de que ambas sr llevaban un poco mejor, la tensión en ambas no había cedido en lo más mínimo

-Adiós chicos –se despedía ella mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento dejando solo a los dos chicos, inmediatamente Asuka se dirigió a su habitación

-¿A dónde vas Asuka? –preguntaba confundido el chico castaño al ver a su compañera pelirroja dirigiéndose a su habitación

-A mi habitación, no es obvio, Baka –contestaba ella de manera arrogante y molesta por la estúpida pregunta de su compañero de piso

-Sí, lo siento –respondía el decepcionado, en verdad si era un idiota como ella decía, ¿Acaso no era obvio a dónde iba?

-Arrggghh, odio cuando dices lo siento –gritaba furiosa la pelirroja, esta estaba que estallaba en ira por el comentario de él, eso era lo que más odiaba, que se disculpara de todo

-Sí, lo sien... perdón –decía el concierto miedo, en verdad le asustaba ver así a su compañera, estaba que estallaba de ira, y el la provocaba más aun con sus palabras

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor de este día? –preguntaba ya un poco más calmada, solo que esta vez su pregunta venia acompañada de una maliciosa sonrisa, esto asusto más al pobre de Shinji

-¿Qué? –preguntaba nervioso el chico mientras sudaba por la frente, ya que conocía esta cara de Asuka, aquella cara llena de malicia y odio

-¡Que hoy será el último día que veré tu estúpida cara! –gritaba furiosa la pelirroja cerrando la puerta de su habitación con un gran azoté, esto dejó petrificado al chico, el verla así, tan llena de odio

-Maldición, ¿Porque eres así? –se decía a si misma Asuka, acostándose en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño

-Tú no eres mi baka –nuevamente susurraba para ella misma, recordando aquella escena en donde el la salvo de los evas en serie, y no solo eso, sino que también los destruyo a todos

-Te odio –era lo último que alcanzaba a de ir antes de caer dormida

-XXXXXXX-

 **DESESPERACION**

¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir! ¡No quiero morir!

Una desesperada Asuka se repetía esta palabras mientras las minas n2 caían sobre su eva, explotando con tan solo el mínimo contacto, dañando la unidad eva en donde ella se encontraba

 **MAMÁ**

Un rayo de esperanza ilumina la mente de la pelirroja, dentro del eva logra escuchar una voz, dentro del eva siente una presencia, aquella mujer que creyó muerte, está viva, y no solo eso, ella ha estado en todas sus batallas, protegiéndola, cuidándole, ahora lo entiende, el campo A.T.

 **DESPERTAR**

Un rugiente y feroz eva 02 se activa, ahora madre e hija están en perfecta sincronización, y juntas acaban con las fuerzas del ejército japonés, quienes intentan asesinarlas. Ella está de regreso, está viva y lista para pelear, y nadie ni nada la detendrá.

 **EVAS**

Del cielo desciendo unos evas, esto poseen alas, alas blancas, sobrevuelan sobre el eva 02, lo ven como su presa, listos para atacar, listo para asesinar. Tocan el suelo, este se quiebra en pedazos, muestran una sonrisa grotesca, en sus manos tienen alguna especie de arma, ella lo entiende, su momento ha llegado.

 **PELEAR**

Con menos de cinco minutos en la reserva y nueve evas por delante, ella comienza su pela, es todo o nada, es vida o muerte, ella lo entiende, y ahora comienza, ataca a uno, luego a otro, los perfora, destruye el núcleo de estos, sonríe complacida al ver como los derrota tan fácilmente, no son oponentes para ella, otro intenta atacarla por la espalda, ella lo detiene y toma el arma de aquel, lo parte por un costado, nadie la detiene, una de esas armas es lanzada hacia ella, ella eleva su campo A.T. y la detiene en el aire.

 **LANZA DE LONGINUS**

La extraña arma ahora se ha convertido en alguna especie de lanza de longinus, esta es capaz de penetrar y destruir cualquier campo A.T. y destruye el suyo, la lanza atraviesa el ojo del eva, Asuka siente el dolor, su ojo izquierdo comienza a sangrar, ella los va a matar por eso, pero el tiempo se acabó.

 **DEVORAR**

Ella intenta que el eva vuelva a activarse, desesperadamente jala los controles, comienza a sentir un dolor, su estómago arde, quema, siente como si sus intestinos estuvieran siendo devorados por alguien. Afuera la vista es horrible, el eva 02 está siendo devorado por los evas en serie.

 **ASESINAR**

-¡Los matare!-

Esta frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, desesperada por seguir peleando estira su mano al cielo, el eva la levanta, el cielo luce tan lejano. Los matare, es la última frase que alcanza a decir antes de que su brazo sea partido por la mitad, pero no muere, no siente dolor, tan solo escucha una melodía, una melodía de violonchelo, la reconoce, su primer beso.

-¡Shinji! –grita desesperada mientras se despierta, solo fue una pesadilla, se dice eso, está asustada, sus manos tiemblan pero al menos tiene un consuelo, la música del chico.

-Nuestro primer beso –se decía a sí misma la chica mientras se colocaba su dedo índice en sus labios

-Baka –decía ella, y así salía fuera de su habitación, con tumbo a la sala, en donde estaba segura que lo encontraría

 _"Concéntrate, recuerda sube el dedo en la primera y luego bájalo a la cuarta, no desafines, recuerdas que esto nos relajaba en el pasado. Ahora solo es una melodía triste que tocamos cada vez que nos sentimos mal, pero también nos trae alegría"_

-Bien reconozco que esto si los extrañare –decía una pelirroja a espaldas de él, esto lo tomo por sorpresa ya que jamás espero que ella lo estuviera oyendo

-Gracias, yo igual te extrañare –respondía con algo de timidez en sus palabras, ya que estaba algo preocupado a como reaccionaria ella, para su buena suerte sus palabras provocaron un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañera

-¿Quieres algo de comer? –preguntaba el a su compañera quien se encontraba inmóvil ante su atrevimiento, ella iba a responder que no, pero un chirriante sonido de tripas respondieron por ella

-Supongo que eso es un si –decía para ambos mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo para su compañera, por otra parte Asuka se dirigió a sentarse en la mesa en la espera de su comida

-Baka –nuevamente susurraba esperando la comida del chico, y aunque no quería aceptarlo, le daba gusto y alegría que el fuera así con ella, a pesar de que le había gritado e insultado el seguía tan atento como antes

-Aquí tienes, provecho –decía él mientras le colocaba el plato en la mesa enfrente de la pelirroja, ella le regreso su gesto con una sonrisa, esto lo tomo por desprevenido al chico, ya que nunca ella había hecho este gesto con el

-Estaré en mi habitación, por si necesitas algo –respondía totalmente sonrojado, Asuka pudo notar esto en su rostro, lo cual provoco una enorme felicidad dentro de ella, ya que sabía que lo tenía totalmente controlado, por su parte Shinji se dirigía a su habitación

-Espera Shinji –gritaba ella al verlo que se iba decidido a su habitación, al oír estas palabras el castaño no hizo más que pararse en seco ante la puerta de su habitación

-¿Sucede algo Asuka? –preguntaba, él podía verla a ella totalmente nerviosa, ya que incluso no había tocado su almuerzo y a cada rato daba pequeños golpecitos a la mesa con sus dedos

-Sí, no, arrhhgg –trataba ella de explicarse pero le era imposible, las palabras simplemente no le salían de su boca y tenerlo de frente lo hacía más difícil

-Hace dos semanas cuando me llamaron de Alemania, tú me pediste que me quedara, ¿Porque? –ahora si había podido hablar, era más difícil de lo que parecía, las palabras habían raspado su garganta y lastimado su orgullo, ¿Cómo era posible que ella le interesada ese tonto?

-Yo, no lo sé –mentía, esto provoco que la pelirroja estallara en ira y diera un fuerte golpe a la mesa con el puño cerrado

-¡Maldita se Shinji, podría una vez en tu puta vida contestar sin un "no lo sé, o un lo siento"! –le reclamaba furiosa ella, esto realmente lo asusto, pero también hizo que reaccionara u abrirá los ojos por primera vez

 _"Asuka, lo que Asuka quiere es que yo sea sincero con ella, que abra mi corazón y diga todo lo que siento, pero que pasara si ella solo lo hace para burlase de mí, y decirme: en verdad eres un idiota, ¿Acaso creíste que yo me fijaría en alguien como tú?, o quizás en verdad quiere ayudarme, vamos, se honesto contigo mismo"_

-Porque, yo no soportaría la idea de ya no verte nunca más –estas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Asuka, taladrando una y otra vez sus oídos, repitiéndose en su cabeza

-Yo no soportaría la idea de ya no verte nunca más –estas palabras se repetían una y otra vez inconscientemente dentro de la cabeza de Asuka, haciendo que su corazón se aceleradora más y comenzara a latir a mil por hora mientras sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban

-¿Porque? –fue la seca y fría repuesta de ella, no entendía porque preguntaba esto, ya sabía la razón pero quería escucharla de boca del quería escuchar que él la amaba

-Porque... –trataba de responder, no era sencillo, ahí estaba aquella persona con la que había soñado estar, ambos por fin tenían la plática que siempre había querido y ahora las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca

-Porque ... –dio un trago amargo de saliva, aun le era difícil decir lo que en verdad sentía, imposible, sentía un gran peso sobre su espalda y corazón, era el momento de dejar de cargar eso

-Porque tu significas mucho para mí –decía tiernamente el mientras le regalaba la más hermosa y sincera sonrisa en su vida, en verdad se sentía bien poder dejar de llevar esta carga

-Y simplemente no podría soportar el ya no verte nunca más, o el escuchar tu voz, aunque te burles de mí y me ofendas, yo sé que eso lo haces solo para ser fuerte –continuaba diciendo, Asuka al oír estas palabras sintió una gran felicidad en su corazón pero esta rápidamente se transformó en ira

-Tú no sabes nada, lo que yo te digo es porque yo lo siento, yo en verdad te odio, y también a Misato, y a la primera, yo odio a todos –gritaba furiosa la chica mientras que en uno de sus arrebatos tiro al suelo el plato de comida que le habían servido, Shinji al ver esto sintió pena por ella

-No es cierto, no trates de engañarte, por una vez en tu vida no te mientas, escucha a tu corazón –nuevamente hablaba el, esta vez con más ternura en sus palabras, estaba tratando de hacerle ver a la pelirroja el grave error que cometía al intentar huir de sus sentimientos

-Ohh, el gran Shinji-sama me viene a dar consejos acerca de escuchar su corazón –contestaba sarcásticamente la chica, este comentario molesto demasiado a Shinji, ya que era la primera vez que el intentaba hacer algo bueno por ella y esta se burlaba de el

-Solo trate de hacerte ver el error que estas cometiendo, por primera vez en tu vida, escucha a tu corazón –nuevamente trataba de convencerla, pero ella se hacía de oídos sordos, negando y evitando todos los comentarios del chico

-¿Y qué sabes tú acerca de escuchar el corazón?, dime, ¿Alguna vez lo haz echo, alguna vez te has enamorado? –esta pregunta lo dejo helado, era como si alguien le hubiera dejado caer un balde de agua fría, el sabia su repuesta, y estaba seguro de ella, pero su problema era Asuka

-Yo…. Creo…. –trataba de responder pero le era imposible, ¿Cómo le diría a su compañera?, sabes si estoy enamorado y es de ti, si ella escuchara esa tonta repuesta seguramente se burlaría de él y luego lo golpearía

-Espero tu respuesta –contestaba molesta la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie y se cruzaba de brazos, dando pequeños golpes al suelo con su pie derecho

-Yo si me he enamorado –decía el con toda normalidad, esto causo un duro golpe a la chica, muy en el fondo sabía que el diría esto, y tarde o temprano sucedería, ahora solo faltaba escuchar de sus labios, aquellas palabras que desea oír

-¿De quién? –fue su seca y cortante repuesta, era el momento, la hora que más temía finalmente había llegado, debía decirlo todo o mentirle

" _Asuka, ¿Por qué quieres saberlo, acaso no te es suficiente con burlarte todos los días?, además hoy te iras de regreso a Alemania, en donde seguro te enamoraras de alguien más y yo haré lo mismo, dime qué sentido tiene decirte mis sentimiento aquí y ahora, nada cambiara. Pero no puedo huir más, no huiré de ti ni de mi"_

-De ti –fue su repuesta, dos simples palabras, pero estas palabras habían sido las más difíciles de pronunciar y de sostener, tardo meses para entender esto, aquel sentimiento que florecía en su ser e interior

-Yo estoy enamorado de ti –nuevamente decía, ahora la expresión de la pelirroja paso a una de total sonrojo, luego a una de calma y por ultima una de total furia, estaba dispuesta a decirle mil y unas cosas pero fue interrumpida abruptamente

-Perdóname por favor, sé que esto es estúpido, pero yo simplemente….. No se…. ¡ohh mierda! –trataba el de terminar de hablar pero le era inútil, ya que una pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, simplemente no podía contener todo lo que sentía en su interior y el sentimiento floreció

" _Ahora si eres el idiota más grande, detente, no llores enfrente de ella, lo vera como algo estúpido e idiota, pero, ¿Quieres que ella sienta lastima por ti, no es así?"_

-Lo siento, perdóname –contestaba abruptamente el mientras corría a encerrarse en su habitación dejando a la pelirroja sin poder chistar o decir algo, por un momento observo la puerta de su habitación

-Baka, yo lo siento –decía, sus palabras apenas se alcanzaron a oír, resignada se dispuso a irse a su habitación

Ambos jóvenes se refugiaban en la oscuridad de sus habitaciones, en donde nada ni nadie los podía escuchar, en donde ellos mismo podrían pensar y analizar, ambos necesitaban tiempo, y un poco de paciencia, para entenderse o repudiarse por sentir algo por el otro.

Pero en la sala de estar, el sonido de una llamada telefónica invadía la habitación, pero nadie respondía dando paso a la contestadora.

-Asuka, me acaban de informar que ha habido un accidente en el aeropuerto de Tokio-3, razón por la cual tu viaje a Alemania será retrasado hasta dentro de dos semanas, espero que no te moleste, nos vemos en la noche –era el mensaje que daba su tutora a ellos, pero ninguno de los dos lo alcanzo a oír o si lo escucharon, no le dieron importancia, ya que algo más importante los tenia ocupado

-XXXXXXX-

La noche caí sombre la hermosa ciudad de Tokio-3 y en el departamento de la comándate Katsuragi surgía una luz desde la sala. Una chica se encontraba acostada sobre el sofá viendo el televisor, esperando que su compañero saliera de su cuarto para prepararla la cena, ella ya se había cambiado de ropa, quitándose su vestido rojo y remplazándolo por un conjunto deportivo del mismo color.

" _Vamos, sal, ya tengo hambre, además necesitamos hablar, no, yo quiero hablar contigo, quiero que me escuches y yo quiero escucharte, vamos baka no lo hagas más difícil, por favor"_

La puerta de su habitación se abría, revelando al chico, este por un momento volteo a ver a su compañera, le resultaba difícil verla a los ojos, aun mas después de su confesión, ella lo observo y le regalo una encantadora sonrisa, esto le genero alegría y de igual manera le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-¿Quieres cenar? –preguntaba amablemente el mientras dirigía la mirada a otro lado

-Sí, un sándwich de jalea –contestaba ella, sin darle importancia si el la miraba o no

-¿Solo un sándwich? –nuevamente pregunta, pero esta vez algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de su compañera, ya que ella solía comer mucho

-Sí, oye, espera, tengo una mejor idea –respondía mostrándole un sonrisa maliciosa, esto causo preocupación en él, ya que siempre que Asuka tenía ella sonrisa significaba que algo malo iba a pasar y el pagaría las consecuencias

-Qué tal si mejor preparas varias sándwiches y los trae aquí, y juntos vemos una película –decía mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa, esto causo un total sonrojo en su rostro

-Uhh, claro –apenas podía responder, después de lo de hoy el no esperaba esto, el esperaba que ella le gritarse y lo odiase por decirle eso, y más importante, ¿Qué hacía aquí?, porque no había vuelto a Alemania

-Y, bien, que esperas –lo regañaba fuertemente al ver que él no se movía, este regaño sirvió para sacarlo de su trance y dirigirse rápidamente a la cocina

-Sí, ya voy –contestaba apresuradamente e inmediatamente se dirigía a la cocina a preparar la cena

-Baka –susurraba ella mientras soltaba una leve risita

Rápidamente el llego con un enorme plato llenos de sándwiches, estos eran de jalea, otros de crema de maní, etc. Rápidamente se acercó a ella, pero tratando de guardar su distancia, ella al notar esto no pudo evitar sonreír en su interior, este era el momento perfecto para molestarlo.

-Oye, acerca más, no muerdo –coqueteaba ella, al ver este comportamiento Shinji no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva y sonrojarse

-¿Segura? –preguntaba nervioso, al ver que se acercaba lentamente a él, y colocaba su cabeza a la misma altura de su oído

-Segura –susurraba a su oído, esto causo que se pusiera más rojo que un jitomate al oírla decir eso

-Bueno –contestaba mientras se sentaba casi pegado a ella pero eran separados por apenas unos escasos veinte centímetros

-Disfrutemos la velada –respondía ella e inmediatamente pegaba su cabeza con la el, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que para Shinji era posible oler el Shampoo de Asuka, este tenía un olor a fresas

-Asuka… ¿Te sientes…..Bien? –preguntaba otra vez al ver el extraño comportamiento de su compañera, el bien sabía que a ella le gustaba jugarle bromas, pero ninguna de ellas era como esta

-Claro, ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia? –contestaba haciendo un puchero en la boca y cruzando los brazos, separándose bruscamente de él, esto otra vez sorprendió al chico

-¿Qué te sucede? –preguntaba el algo molesto al verla comportarse así, primero estaba bien, en verdad odiaba su comportamiento de niña bipolar

-Nada, solo trato de que tengamos un poco de tiempo juntos y a ti te molesta –contestaba totalmente furiosa al ver que el reaccionaba de esa manera

-¿Tiempo juntos? –nuevamente preguntaba, ahora más confundido, desde cuando Asuka buscaba que él y ella pasaran tiempo juntos, ella lo odiaba, o al menos eso decía

-Sí, es que una no puede pasar tiempo con la persona que quiere –estas palabras taladraban en su cabeza y se repetían una y otra vez, "la persona que quiere"

-¿Qué dijiste? –otra vez preguntaba, pero en esta ocasión su pregunta iba dedicada hacia otra lado, hacia otro tema, él quería saber la verdad, quería saber si esto no era un estúpido juego o broma de ella

-Yo te quiero –esta vez sus palabras eran sinceras, en sus ojos se podía ver la verdad e inmediatamente tomaba su mano, esto causo un total descontrolo de emociones en el chico, ansiedad, miedo, alegría, ira pero sobre todo amor

" _Soñaste con este momento, anhelabas que sucediera y ahora la tienes entre tus manos, vamos no seas cobarde, dile lo mucha que la quieres, que la adoras, que todo el día piensas en ella, vamos Shinji, ten valor, no huyas, no huyas, no huyas, se hombre por primera vez"_

-Asuka yo… -no pudo terminar su oración ya que los dedos de la pelirroja tocaban los labios de él, haciendo un gesto de silencio

-Shhh, no digas nada, ya hablaste mucho hoy, ahora es mi turno –contestaba ella mientras apartaba sus dedos de los labios del chico

-Shinji, bien, mira, sé que no he sido muy buena contigo, ni siquiera el mostrado el más mínimo interés en ti o en tu vida, pero eso no significa que no sienta algo por ti –comenzaba a hablar ella, esto causaba un poco de inquietud en él, ya que ella no era el tipo de personas que abría su corazón ni él era eso tipo

-Cuando mamá murió no sabía qué hacer, no sabía en quien confiar, o a quien amar, después Kaji apareció y yo en mi estupidez creí estar enamorada de él, quizás esto se debía que él era el primer hombre que yo conoció y el primero que se preocupó por mí –continuaba ella su plática, pero ahora comenzaba a moverse a través de toda la sala

-Después apareciste tú, el chico tímido y lindo que podía ser un verdadero hombre cuando se lo proponía, pero igual podía ser un cachorrito indefenso, odia cuándo te comportas así, pero poco a poco ese cachorrito hablando mi corazón –decía ahora mientras lo volteaba a él regalándole una sonrisa, por una parte el sintió alegría que ella abriera su corazón y le dijera lo que pensaba pero por otro lado, le molesto el hecho que lo llamara cachorro

-Tú eras el primer chico que se preocupaba por mí, que se interesó en saber cómo me sentía, no eres el tipo de chico que solo ve el físico, eres demasiado miedoso para eso, pero eso lo adoro, aun no sé si esto se amor, o un gusto temporal, o simplemente un capricho mío, pero quiero descubrirlo, junto a ti –terminaba ella de hablar, tomando la mano de él, estaba el completo shock al ver a su compañera hablar así

-Asuka, yo igual…. –nuevamente era silenciado por los dedos de la chica, esta vez sus ojos mostrando un coqueteo que solo había visto una vez en su vida, y sabia a donde conducía este camino

-Silencio tontito, demuéstrame lo mucho que me quieres, bésame –decía ella mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y preparaba sus labios para recibir el cálido beso del chico

" _Este es lo que deseabas, cierra tus ojos y deja que tus sentimientos guíen tu boca, bésala tiernamente y suavemente, hazla sentir especial, demuéstrale el cariño que le tienes"_

Ambos chicos habían cerrado sus ojos y sus labios se acercaban lentamente, podían sentir la respiración del otro, y se podía escuchar el palpite acelerado de sus corazones mientras los brazos de Asuka enrollaban el cuello de Shinji y este tomaba a la chica por la cintura, en unos momentos ambos fundirían sus labios en el primer beso de amor sincero.

 ***¡KA-BOOOMM!***

El sonido ensordecedor de una explosión hacia que ambos chicos se separaran bruscamente, interrumpiendo su beso, pero no solo era el sonido de la explosión que se podía apreciar, a los lejos se podían oír varias sirenas, estas eran de patrullas, ambulancias y camiones de bomberos, acompañados por el sonido de hélices de un helicóptero

-¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! –gritaba furiosa la pelirroja al oír tal estruendo, inmediatamente ambos se dirigían al balcón en donde se podía observar una enorme columna de humo, acompañado de un enorme incendio a varias cuadras del departamento de ellos

-Ese es el hospital de la ciudad –respondía el algo asustado al ver el caos que había en la ciudad, inmediatamente debajo de ellos en las calles de la ciudad pasaban varias ambulancias acompañadas de patrullas, y desde los cielos iban varios helicópteros de uso militar

-Demonios, ¿Qué es esto? –esta vez ella preguntaba con miedo y terror al ver dicha escena delante de sus ojos

-Shinji, ¿Dónde estás? –le gritaba al ver que el chico que hace unos momentos la acompañaba ya no estaba a su lado, este le causo aún más histeria

-Esto aquí, Asuka, quizás deberías ver esto –respondía el desde la sala en donde ambos habían tenido su improvisada cita, este se encontraba viendo atentamente el televisor

-¿Qué ves? –preguntaba mientras se colocaba detrás de el para poder ver lo que él veía, lo cual era un reportaje desde las instalaciones del hospital en donde había ocurrido en incidente de hace unos momentos

-Estamos aquí reportando desde el hospital de Tokio-3, en donde hace unos momentos se produjo una explosión a causa de una fuga de gas, hasta este momento se han registrado un total de cuarenta y tres personas muertes, las ambulancias ya vienen en camino y la policía los acompaña, junto a los bomberos para sofocar el incendio –reportaba la joven mujer, mientras detrás de ella se podía observar todo el caos y la destrucción que había generado la explosión, pero dentro de que limenso fuego una figura humanoide salía de entre las llamas

 ***PSHHHHHHHHHH***

La estática invadía la habitación, y el televisor nos mostraba señal alguna, tan solo varios puntos de color gris en la pantalla y un chirriante sonido

-Mierda, se cortó la transmisión –maldecía Asuka al ver el televisor, de pronto todo se volvió oscuridad

-¡Ahhh! –gritaba totalmente asustada al ver que la luz se había ido en todo el edificio, esto le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, todo parecía indicar que algo terrible sucedería, de aquellas cosas que solo pasan en las películas de terror

-Tranquila, solo se fue la luz –trataba de calmarla el, mientras la tomaba de la mano, Asuka al sentir el contacto de su mano sintió tranquilidad, y alegría al saber que el la protegería, que le estaba ahí para ella

-Iré a buscar una linterna –decía Shinji mientras rápidamente se dirigía a la habitación Misato a buscar una linterna, y en unos pocos segundos salía con una linterna en mano, alumbrando el departamento

-Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? –nuevamente preguntaba ella, y aunque esta situación la ponía nerviosa no podía dejar de sentir orgullosa a ver a su Shinji actuar de esa manera, tan decidido

-Supongo que hay que reactivar la luz, ¿Quieres acompañarme o prefieres esperarme? –le preguntaba al ver como se estaba comportando, tan asustada y nerviosa, eso era nuevo para él, ya que jamás la había visto tan frágil y sentía la necesidad de protéjala

-Te acompañare, seguramente no podrás arreglar esto sin mi ayuda –respondía ella segura de sus palabras, esto causaba alegría en su interior, en verdad adoraba verla así, tan segura y valiente, era lo que en un principio lo atrajo

-Bien, vamos –respondía Shinji, estirándole su mano, Asuka dudaba si tomarla o no, pero decidió dejar sus miedos atrás y orgullo, dándole su mano, ambos chicos salían tomado de la mano rumbo al pasillo

 ***PLUIT***

Ambos chicos tomados de la mano y con linterna en mano caminaban a través de los oscuros y estrechos pasillos del edificio, algo estaba mal, no había nadie más tratando de arreglar el incidente, solo ellos dos.

 ***PLUIT***

Bajaban las escaleras, en busca del transformador de energía, que se encontraba en el sótano del edifico, a los lados, las puerta de los demás departamentos estaban abiertas pero no había nadie en las habitaciones, tan solo había un desastres con muchas cosas tiradas y rotas en el suelo.

 ***PLUIT***

Llegaron a la primera planta, ambos disfrutaban este momento, el tener las manos juntas, enredaras por los dedos del otro, solo unas escaleras más y la pesadilla terminara, eso creían hasta que pisaron un pequeño charco de agua

 ***PLUIT***

-¿Qué es esto? –se preguntaba el castaño mientras se separaba de su compañera, y se agachaba para tocar el líquido que había en el suelo

-Shinji, es solo agua –respondía su compañera, quien de igual manera se agachaba para tocar el líquido, el cual era viscoso y de un color rojizo, al tenerlo en sus manos supo lo aterrador que era

-¡Es sangre! –contestaba aterrada la chica mientras sus dedos eran manchados por el liquido

 ***PLUIT***

A tan solo unos metros de ellos se podía escuchar un sonido, este era el goteo de algo, como si se tratara de agua, ambos chicos se acercaron al lugar en donde provenía ese sonido y lo iluminaron, al ver lo que estaba enfrente de ellos, la sangre se les helo.

-XXXXXXX-

Delante de ellos se encontraba una mujer tirada en el piso, esta tenía una profunda herida en el cuello, del cual escurría sangre, y sobre ella se encontraba otra persona, un hombre el cual daba mordiscos al cuello de esta, su boca estaba totalmente llena de sangre, sus dientes eran rojillos, y de sus labios escurrían gotas finas del líquido rojizo.

-¿Señor Yagami? –preguntaba Shinji aterrado mientras que con la linterna ilumina el cuerpo del hombre, este al percibir el destello de la luz volteo a verlos

La cara del hombre era horrible, la piel se le estaba cayendo a pedazos, su nariz parecía que se pudría y de esta salía pus y moscos verdes, su cabellos se había estado cayendo y junto al poco que le quedaba este estaba salpicado de sangre, y en el lugar de sus ojos solo había unas corneas totalmente negras con una pupila rojiza, que destellaba ira, desorientación y miedo, pero sobre todo se percibía hambre

-¿Esta bien? –esta vez estaba más aterrado que hace un momento, no sabía lo que le había pasado a su vecino, y porque este devoraba a la que alguna vez había sido su esposa, ellos al ver esto dieron un paso atrás, el hombre al notar este cambio se abalanzó sobre ellos

-¡Shinji! –gritaba aterrada la pelirroja al ver como el la apartaba de su lado para poder él recibir todo el impacto, lo que provocó que el cayera al piso golpeándose la cabeza, el hombre lo atacaba despiadadamente tratando de morder sus rostro, Shinji por su parte forcejeaba con el

-Shinji resiste –gritaba ella al ver como su "novio", peleaba con el hombre o monstruo, Shinji por su parte lo había sujetado de las muñecas ya que este intentaba arañar su cara, además colocó su pie sobre su estómago para poder empujarlo más adelante, por su parte el monstruo intentaba desesperadamente morder al chico abriendo una y otra vez su boca mostrando sus feroces dientes, esto provoco que varias gotas de sangre cayeran sobre su rostro

" _Mierda, ¿Qué está pasando?, el señor Yagami jamás se había comportado así, ¿Qué es esta cosa?, puedo sentir el hueso de su muñeca en mis manos, sus respiración es pesada y fría, como si estuviera muerto, además las gotas de sangre de sus labios comienza a salpicar mi rostro, ¿Acaso quiere comerme como a su mujer?, mierda, actúa como si fuera un zombi"_

-Asuka, ayúdame –le pedía ayuda a su compañera quien permanecía inmóvil al ver la escena, ella estaba aterrada y no hacía nada para ayudarlo, solo se quedaba observando dicha escena, esto provoco ira en él, ¿Cómo era posible que ella solo lo viera morir?

-¡Maldita sea Asuka, haz algo! –gritaba furioso, ya que no podía aguantar más el peso del hombre, además podía sentir como la lengua de este había comenzado a tocar su rostro, si esto continuaba así no podría hacer nada, solo era cuestión de segundos para que muriera, y Asuka lo vería morir frente a ella sin hacer nada, esto último era lo que más coraje le daba

 _"Maldita sea, ¿Donde el amor de hace un momento Asuka?, tu decías que me amabas y no haces nada para ayudarme, ¿Porque?, mierda, ¿Porque eres así?, rápido haz algo que no ves que no puedo más, dios, el peso me está ganando, puedo sentir su saliva en mi cara, esto es asqueroso, mi manos ya no soportaran mucho, lo siento, pero creo que aquí termina, me rindo"_

 ***¡BAM!***

Un disparo atravesaba al hombre por la cabeza, perforándole el cráneo de lado a lado, haciendo que caiga al piso y formando un enorme charco de sangre negra junto a su cabeza, Shinji quien yacía aun en el piso por la pelea que había tenido con él estaba en shock con los ojos bien abiertos, incrédulo ante la situación, Asuka por su parte estaba feliz al ver que alguien los había salvado, inmediatamente corrió a su "novio" para poder abrazarlo, el rechazo su abrazo, lo que provoco gran tristeza en Asuka, Shinji por su parte tomo su linterna iluminando al lugar de donde había venido el disparo, ambos sonrieron de alegría al ver una figura muy familiar.

-Kaji –gritaban los dos chicos al ver al hombre sin afeitar salir desde la oscuridad, él les sonrió y les devolvió el saludo

-Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza, había mucho tráfico –bromeaba e hombre con ellos, esto causo un poco de risa para los tres pero inmediatamente volvieron a la situación actual, el frio horror de la realidad y la muerte de ese "zombi"

-Kaji-san, que gusto verte –decía Asuka mientras corría a abrazarlo, este le devolvió el abrazo, Asuka sonreía para sí misma al sentirse en los brazos de su amor platónico

-Es un gusto verte, Kaji-san –contestaba Shinji mientras veía como Asuka miraba al hombre mayor, esta al ver que el chico la observaba se dio la media vuelta ignorándolo

-Digo lo mismo, Shinji, ¿Esta bien? –preguntaba algo preocupado al ver que el chico tenia algunos raspones en sus codos, y varios rasguños en su rostro, además este estaba cubierto de sangre y saliva

-Sí, eso creo, ¿Que sucede? –preguntaba mientras se limpiaba la cara con su brazo Kaji al ver este comportamiento en él sonrió, finalmente el chico indefenso que conoció alguna vez estaba creciendo

-Se los explicare en el auto, ahora hay que salir de aquí –indicaba Kaji, Asuka lo seguía detrás ignorando completamente a Shinji quien la veía con resentimiento, ya que no entendía cómo era posible que se comportara así

-Bien, aquí vamos –decía él mientras abría la puerta trasera del edificio dejando a plena vista el horror que se desarrollaba afuera

Las calles de Tokio-3 eran un completo caos, por todos lados había ruidos, algunos eran las alarmas de los automóviles, otros eran las sirenas de las patrullas y ambulancias, y otros eran los gritos de las personas que trataban de huir o eran atacadas por estos "monstruos", además a pesar de ser de madrugada el cielo se veía completamente rojizo, ya que había varios incendios en diferentes puntos de la ciudad.

-Ohh, mierda -decía el chico castaño al ver dicha escena, tan desesperanzadora, veía como varias personas huían de los "monstruos" y como otras eran atacadas y devoradas, madres con bebes en brazos, niños llorando, padres de familias desamparados, si esto no era el fin del mundo, pronto lo seria

 _"¿Por esto luchamos, por esta razón es que defendimos al mundo de los ángeles? ¡Para terminar así!, esta es la razón por la cual vivir, para ver a tu hermano o padre ser devorado por esas cosas, ¿Acaso este es un capricho de dios?, vencimos a los ángeles y ahora nos mataremos los unos a los otros, ¿Qué clase de cruel bromas es esto?"_

-Rápido, el auto se encuentra allí –indicaba Kaji a los dos jóvenes, quien rápidamente se dirigían al auto esquivando los escombros que habían en el suelo, al pasar por el lugar podían oír las ventanas explotar y los vidrios caer a las calles, asesinando a más personas

-¿Que hace ella aquí? –preguntaba furiosa la alemana al ver a su excompañera de combate Rei Ayanami, sentada en el asiento trasero del auto

-Se me dio la orden de rescatar y llevar a los tres elegidos a salvo a las instalaciones de NERV en menos de una hora –explica Kaji mientras le indicaba a Asuka y Shinji que se subieran al auto, Asuka se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, y Shinji en la parte trasera, junto a Rei

-Hola Rei –la saludaba alegremente el castaño, dándole un abrazo, esto causo una puntada de celos en la pelirroja

-Hola Shinji-kun –respondía ella regresándole el abrazo, esto causo más enojo en Asuka, ya que ella no tenía idea de cuando ellos dos se habían vuelto tan unidos, o desde cuando Rei tenía tanta confianza con su baka

A pesar de que apenas hace unos meses atrás Shinji había sabido la verdad de Rei, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo ya que para él lo que le importaba era sus sentimientos, aquellos sentimientos de hermandad y compañerismo que compartía con la peli azul, tan vez esto se deba a que ella sea un clon de su madre, pero eso la convierte en su hermana, ¿no?, eso no importaba ahora, lo importante era que ahora tenía a un familiar cercano a su lado.

-Bien Kaji-san, ¿Nos puedes decir que está pasando? –preguntaba impacientemente Shinji al ver que él ya había puesto en marcha el automóvil y ahora se dirigían al Geo-frente

-Ha habido un accidente –explicaba el hombre a los tres jóvenes pilotos, los tres lo miraban incrédulos ante las palabras de él, en las caras de los tres elegidos se podían percibir diferentes emociones, sorpresa, espanto, incredulidad pero sobre todo incertidumbre

-¿Un accidente? –ahora preguntaba Asuka le costaba algo poder procesar aquella información, no le resultaba convincente la relación de esto con un "accidente"

-Así es, para ser precisos un atentado terrorista –contestaba fríamente Kaji, al oír esto los tres chicos quedaron sorprendidos y las dudas se hicieron presentes entre ellos

-¿Un atentado, terrorista? –ahora preguntaba más confundido Shinji, en verdad le costaba procesar tal información

-Así es, el día de hoy a las dos con cuarenta y cuatro minutos, en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo-3 hubo una explosión –narraba los hechos ante los niños, esto aún no entendía la relación del ataque y este caos

-El resultado de la explosión fue de veinticinco personas muertas y cuarenta y dos personas heridas, estas fueron transportadas al hospital internacional de la cuidad –continuaba su historia el hombre mayor, los chicos continuaban atentos oyendo todo

-En el hospital, en ese lugar donde se registró la explosión de hace unos momentos –ahora la pelirroja era quien interrumpía, Kaji por su parte asentía con la cabeza

-Así es, a pesar de que la explosión no fue de gran impacto, ya que esta se provocó por un explosivo casero, el verdadero problema radica en el gas que liberó –explicaba el, haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras, esto causo más miedo en los elegidos

-¿Gas? –esta vez preguntaron los dos chicos al unísonos, esto causo un poco de rubor en ellos, ya que a pesar de su distanciamiento ambos seguían sincronizados

-Sí, el gas afecta al sistema nervioso, pero este solo actúa en un lapso de tres horas después de su inhalación –respondía el observando detenidamente al joven Ikari, quien a decir por su rostro ya estaba sacando su conclusiones

-¿Ese gas, convirtió a las personas en esos "monstruos"? –preguntaba con algo de miedo recordando su enfrentamiento de hace unos momentos, aun podía sentir la respiración del señor Yagami en su rostro

-Sí, el gas daña el cerebro de sus víctimas, este causa un deterioro acelerado en la piel del individuo, y un daño grave a su cerebro, lo cual activa una sola función, comer y hambre –terminaba de contar su historia, esta dejo fría a Asuka quien aun no logrando aceptar que esto fuera realidad

-Por eso el señor Yagami me ataco, y anteriormente ataca a su esposa –decía Shinji mientras se llevaba su mano a su brazo, sintiendo aun su pulso acelerado

-Si, al parecer el hambre que sienten los infectados es de tal manera que los hace atacar a quien sea, además de que con la razón perdida para ellos es más fácil matar a quien sea –respondía el hombre sin afeitar, Asuka por su parte lo observaba tratando de sonreír pero le ira imposible

-Mierda, parece que todo el mundo tuvo la misma idea –maldecía ya que la carretera principal estaba saturada de autos quienes no podían avanzar debido al inmenso trafico

-Mierda –nuevamente maldecía, en ese mismo instante un sonido ensordecedor rompía los cristales de su automóvil ya que unos avienes pasaban muy cerca de el

-¡F-16! –decía sorprendida Asuka al ver las imponentes aeronaves que sobrevolaban el cielo

-Mierda, piensan volar toda la ciudad, ¿No es así? –preguntaba alarmado el chico al ver pasar los grandes aviones sobre ellos

-Sí, tendremos que salir de aquí en menos de una hora e ir a NERV, antes de que todo desaparezca –indicaba el, dándole marcha atrás al automóvil, retrocediendo de la enorme oleada de automóviles

-¿Qué hay de los demás? –preguntaba algo preocupada la pelirroja, ante la horrible situación que se venía venir, ¿Qué pasaría si Hikari no lograba salir a tiempo?, no, no quería pensar en eso

-Bien, hora de irnos –respondía Kaji mientras manejaba rápidamente el automóvil con dirección al Geo-frente, en las calles se podía observar a varias personas huir, muchas de ellas iban cargando bebés en brazos

-Maldición, no podemos avanzar –contestaba furioso al ver que varias personas habían salido de su autos y decidían que la mejor manera de llegar a los refugios era a pie

-¡Da la vuelta! –gritaba furioso Shinji al ver la situación, ya había comenzado a impacientarse por lo precoz de la situación y ahora que iban a contratiempo tiempo todo parecía peor

-Eso intento, pero hay personas atrás –respondía Furioso Kaji al ver a todas las personas que rodeaban su auto, desesperadas por escapar mientras los sonidos de ambulancias eran más intensos y los gritos de las personas se hacían más agudos

-¡Cuidado! –gritaba Asuka quien observaba que un automóvil se acercaba del lado derecho y los iba a impactar, Kaji trato de apartarse pero fue demasiado tarde

 ***CRASH***

Un automóvil se estrellaba contra el de ellos, este impacto fue demasiado fuerte ya que logro dañar la parte del conductor y estrellar el parabrisas, el impacto fue de tal magnitud que se estrelló contra un poste, dejando inconscientes a sus pasajeros

-XXXXXXX-

" _En ocasiones deseo que todo esto sea un mal sueño, que la pesadilla terminara, que al final de esto despertare en mi cama, el entrara con una bandeja en las manos y me llevará el desayuno a la cama, me saludara con un beso en la frente y yo lo besare en los labios, si eso deseo, pero soy incapaz de decírselo o simplemente hacerlo, ¿Por qué eres así, Asuka?, siempre me hago esa pregunta, ¿Alguna vez dejaras tu orgullo atrás?, quiero pensar que sí, pero no será en esta ocasión, no hoy, ahora lo importante es sobrevivir"_

-Mierda, me duele la cabeza –decía el joven castaño mientras colocaba su mano en su adolorida cabeza, la cual tenía una abertura de donde emanaba el vital liquido

-¿Ayanami? –preguntaba rápidamente el chico al ver a su compañera quien yacía inconsciente después del incidente, esta tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo, pero al parecer ninguno era de gravedad

-Shinji-kun –respondía ella, apenas eran audibles sus palabras ya que el dolor en su brazo le era insoportable

-¿Estas bien? –preguntaba angustiado al ver que a la chica le costaba mover su brazo, ambos juntos trataron de salir del auto con sumo cuidado

-¿Kaji-san? –nuevamente se alarmaba al ver al hombre mayor con una gran herida en su frente, este rápidamente abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y trato de incorporarse de nuevo

-Estoy bien –respondía mientras a rastras salía de automóvil, una vez afuera se puso de pie y cargo su arma en caso de necesitarla

-¡¿Asuka?! –corría rápidamente a su compañera de piso quien yacía inmóvil, al parecer le costaba respirar, ya que su pulso era acelerado

-Vamos Asuka despierta, por favor, no puedes hacerme esto –comenzaba a suplicarle mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos

" _Escuchas eso, es su voz, él te suplica que regreses, que abras los ojos una vez más, pero ya me encuentro cansada, quisiera descansar, dejar de sentir, quisiera reunirme contigo mamá, no, solo es una excusa tonta, vamos, tu eres la gran Asuka Langley Soryu, tú no te rendirás, no morirás, vas a vivir y luchar, porque eso queremos, eso deseamos, deseamos estar con él, así que despierta"_

-¿Shinji? –tartamudeaba la pelirroja mientras abría sus ojos, la primera imagen que vio fue la de un chico preocupado por ella, de alguien que la amaba y estaba desesperado, de alguien que no deseaba perderla, sintió alegría de tenerlo a su lado

-Asuka, estas bien, que gusto verte –contestaba secándose las lágrimas, y regalándole la más sincera sonrisa, ella al verlo así sintió ganas de besarlo, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, no podía besarlo enfrente de todos, y menos enfrente de Kaji

-Sí, eso creo –respondía tratándose de ponerse en pie nuevamente pero le era imposible, ya que su tobillo se encontraba fracturado, inmediatamente cayó al suelo de cara

-¡Asuka! –nuevamente gritaba desesperado al ver que su amada caía al suelo, ella se negó a aceptar su ayuda

-Shinji no hay tiempo que perder, carga a Asuka en tu espalda –ordenaba Kaji mientras tomaba su arma en su manos e indicaba el camino donde ir

 ***ATENCION SE LES INFORMA A TODOS LOS CIUDADANOS QUE VAYAN AL GEO-FRENTE EN MENOS DE QUINCE MINUTOS***

-Demonios, debemos darnos prisa –indicaba nuevamente Kaji mientras tanto Shinji subía en su espalda a Asuka, quien furiosamente negaba necesitar ayuda para moverse

-Vamos –decía Kaji e inmediatamente los tres elegidos junto a él emprendían su camino hacia el Geo-frente

Durante su corto viaje se podía ver las consecuencias del horror que se había soltado en Tokio-3, varios autos varados y estrellados contra otros, viviendas y edificios en llamas, personas desorientas corriendo de una lado a otro, explosiones por todos lados, inclusive se observaba que el caos empezaba a afectar a los pilotos de los helicópteros ya que un helicóptero comenzaba a caer y se estrellaba contra una gasolinera causando una gran explosión, y lo peor era que varios "zombis" comenzaban a perseguir a las personas quienes huían por su vida aterradas.

-El Geo-frente se encuentra cruzando la carretera –indicaba Kaji señalando la barrera de contención que había sido rota, parar llegar al Geo-frente tendría que cruzar esa carretera pero antes había que bajar por la terraza y cruzar la casa de vigilancia de la policía de la ciudad

-Vamos –decía decidido Shinji mientras rápidamente comenzaba a bajar el camino de terraza, Asuka no perdía detalle de la valentía del chico, esta situaciones era la que hacían que ella se enamorara más de el

-¡Maldición! –nuevamente gritaba el chico, ya que en el camino había varias patrullas de la policía y de estas comenzaban a surgir aquellos monstruos de ojos rojos que al ver a los chicos fueron tras ellos

-Hay que llegar a la casa de vigilancia –ordenaba Kaji al sentir que los "monstruos" venían tras de ellos, él podía sentir como ya le pisaban los talones y en cualquier momento los atraparían

-Estamos dentro –decía una triunfante Asuka al ver que ella y la primera niña habían entrado a salvo, atrás de ella venia Kaji quien inmediatamente trato de cerrar la puerta, pero algo la detenía, eran varias manos de los oficiales de policía, quienes forcejaban la puerta para poder entrar y así devorarlos

-Shinji, lleva a Asuka y Rei a Geo-frente –gritaba el mientras trataba de contener a los policías, Asuka al ver la escena sabía que Kaji no sobreviviría

-¡No, tu nos acompañaras! –gritaba furiosa la alemana y al borde de las lágrimas al ver que aquel hombre que de igual manera amaba se sacrificaría por ellos

-No discutas Asuka, yo los veré ahí –respondía algo furioso, pero al poco tiempo se relajó regalándole una sonrisa a la chica, quien al verla supo que no mentía

-De acuerdo –asentía el chico quien inmediatamente salía de la casa de vigilancia por la puerta trasera, en su espalda llevaba a la pelirroja y atrás de ellos a dura penas los acompañaba la primera niña

-Casi llegamos –decía alegremente el chico, ya que al subir por la avenida principal podía observa a unos cuantos metro el Geo-frente, estaban tan cerca de él, solo los separaba unos metros y varios autos, pero esto no sería impedimento

-Bien baka, vamos a NERV –le ordenaba Asuka mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, esto animo a Shinji a seguir su marcha, nada los detendría ahora, los tres estarían a salvo o eso pensaban, ya que una figura humana se arrastraba desde las sombras y tomaba de pie al chico, haciendo que este cayera al suelo junto con su compañera

-Ikari-kun –gritaba aterrada Rei al ver como Shinji caía al suelo junto con Asuka y una de esas criaturas comenzaba a abalanzarse sobre el

" _Así que este es mi final, que puta vida tuve"_

Espero su muerte pero esta nunca llego, en lugar de eso solo se oyó una gran ráfaga de disparos y el "monstruo" cayó muerto en los pies de joven dejando su ropa manchada de su sangre negra, el al alzar la vista pudo ver a un militar que traía en su manos un M16, esto solo lo alegro más.

-Gracias, ahora solo debemos llegar a Geo-frente –decía el chico mientras se colocaba de pie, pero una luz lo cegó, era el militar quien le apuntaba con su arma

-¡Alto! –ordenaba el soldado, esto alarmo más a Shinji ya que no entendía porque le apuntaban con el arma

-Oiga somos de NERV, tan solo queremos ir a allá –le explicaba el castaño, y rápidamente iba a levantar a Asuka pero una vez que estuvo a la junto a su compañera nuevamente el soldado les apunto

-He dicho alto –afirmaba el militar mientras cortaba su arma y liberaba el seguro, listo para disparar en cualquier momento

-Si seño, lo entiendo, pero señor son solo niños, si, lo siento –hablaba a través de su radio, esto alarmo un poco más a Shinji ya que no entendía que pasaba, pero sus dudas quedaron despejadas al ver que aquel soldado levantaba su arma en contra de ellos

-Lo siento, no es personal –decía aquel hombre mientras jalaba el gatillo de su arma pero en su lugar solo se oyó un disparo, un fino disparo de una arma pequeña y el soldado caía al piso, atrás de el aparecía una figura de una mujer de cabellos purpuras

-Misato-san –decían nuevamente los chicos al unísono al ver que su tutora los había salvado de una muerte segura, rápidamente Shinji corrió a abrazarla y ella le devolvió el abrazo

-Me alegra verlos a salvo, chicos –respondía la mujer mayor al ver a sus tres pilotos sanos y salvos, bueno a pesar de que tenían algunos pequeños raspones estaban con vida

-¿Y Kaji? –preguntaba algo preocupada al ver que su novio no los acompaña, Shinji agachaba su cabeza ya que le era imposible decirle a su tutora que él había muerto para salvarlos

-Estoy aquí Katsuragi –respondía a los lejos el hombre sin afeitar, quien ahora tenía de igual manera algunos rasguños en su cara y la camisa rota

-Kaji-san –gritaba Asuka como colegiala enamorada al ver al hombre acercarse a ellos, esto lo primero que hizo fue besar al amor de su vida en frente de todos, causando celos y desprecio en Asuka

-Me da gusto verte –respondía Misato al verlo con vida, él le dijo lo mismo y nuevamente la beso

-Pervertidos –decía Asuka molesta al ver como ellos dos se besaban con tanto amor, no podía soportar la idea enfermiza de su amor

-Grosera –le reprochaba Misato a la pelirroja quien aún estaba en el piso debido a su tobillo fracturado

-Shinji, ayúdame a llevar a Asuka a la enfermería –le ordenaba la comandante, Shinji asentía con la cabeza y rápidamente se acercaba a Asuka quien con un poco de ayuda se pudo poner de pie, apoyándose del cuerpo del chico

-¿Estas bien Rei? –le preguntaba Kaji a la chica peli azul, quien no dejaba de agarrarse su brazo, esto preocupo al hombre

-No, creo que me rompí el brazo –respondía ella mientras se agarraba el brazo y lo apoyaba contra su pecho

-Déjame ayudarte –contestaba el, e inmediatamente la cargaba en sus brazos, esto causó aún más molestia en Asuka quien ya no pudo aguantar su enojo

-Yo también estoy lastimada, ¿Sabes? –le echaba en cara Asuka a su ex tutor, quien simplemente sonreí mientras llevaba a Rei en sus brazos

-Tú ya tienes quien te lleve –respondía el tranquilamente mientras le guiñia un ojo a la chica, esto causo un sonrojo en Asuka

-Pero…. –trataba de defenderse y excusarse la chica, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente por la mayor

-Sin escusas Asuka, no hay tiempo que perder –contestaba molesta Misato, Asuka al ver que ella no estaba de humor para soportar sus berrinches mejor se calló y asintió con la cabeza

Los cincos caminaban a las oficinas de NERV, dejando a atrás toda las destrucción y el caos que se había sembrado en tan solo las primeras hora que el virus había sido liberado, además solo era cuestión de minutos para que la ciudad desapareciera, todos estaban cansado y lastimados, algunos físicamente otros psicológicamente, el silencio reinaba entre ellos, como si esto marcara una pausa, un leve respiro antes de que el caos comience, ya que a los lejos entre las sombras una figura humana los observaba, lista para atacarlos.

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Hola mis amigos lectores, bueno me tarde un poco pero aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, además tengo que decir que cada vez los capítulos se subirán más tarde, ya que me resulta algo difícil escribir para todos los proyectos, además de que me he establecido como meta personal acabar todas mis historias sin importar cuanto me tarde.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han apoyado, no solo en este fic, sino en los tres que tengo, gracias por su apoyo y por sus comentarios son de mucha ayuda, además me gustaría pedirles que dejaran su review o comentario, en serio, eso es de mucha ayuda ya que uno así sabe si les gusta cómo se desarrolla o no, y si es el caso negativo podemos hacer algunas correcciones, sin más que decir me despido de ustedes, sin antes invitarlos que lo agreguen a favoritos y follows, nos vemos en la otra.


End file.
